Momento morente
by Kuroi Diamond
Summary: What could happen if Dante truly became evil... Not at all happy. Oneshot.


* * *

Lady was sprawled across the floor, not quite aware of the fact her life's fluid was leaking from her many wounds and running in scarlet rivers to the ground.

No, Lady was only really aware of the man standing over her. If he expected tears, she wouldn't allow them to come. All she had left was her pride and he would _not _see her cry.

But god, what had happened to him?

On her first attempt to talk, only a hacking cough graced her lips and she vomited up even more goddamn blood on the dirty floor.

"You're making a mess..." He said softly and uncaringly, making her look up at him, trying to focus on those icy blue eyes of his even though her vision was swimming.

"W…Wha…" damn it, she couldn't even talk! Christ, what a way to die it was…

It hit her then that she really was dying. Sure, maybe immediate medical attention could save her but he was hardly going to call for that now, was he?

Fuck… She _did_ _not_ want to go down like this. It was embarrassing for her; she should have known better being a demon hunter. She really should have thought that something like this would eventually happen to him. That something would consume him.

_Half-demon, but the demon is still there, and now that demon reigns…_

"Hey, I'm sorry you know...' He started to say but Lady half grinned, half glared at him. Her lips pulled back to bare her teeth like a trapped animal.

"Okay, I guess I'm not really. Sheesh, just trying to make your dying moments a little more touching." He bent down next to her and she could clearly see a malicious smirk etched across his face.

"You don't look so bad like that, lying there on the floor panting. Too bad we couldn't have gotten into that another way…"

_Heh… At least he's still something like his old self. What a great comfort… _

He reached out a hand to brush a lock of Lady's blood-soaked hair from her face but she couldn't stand the thought of him touching her. She wriggled back, making pain burn in the gash stretching across her stomach. Then, to deter any more of his attempts, Lady took shaky aim and spat blood at him. He probably could have dodged it, but his new sick self let it spatter along his face, just underneath his left eye. It ran down his cheekbone looking almost like a bloody tear.

Lady knew better, of course.

"You really are making a mess… You like that, don't you Lady? A dirty little slut like you…" he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her up so their eyes were level.

_I wish they were red now. I wish they showed him for what he's become and stopped reminding me of what he was… I wish it would all just stop. _Shouldn't she be dead by now? It's not like she had all day…

Lay cringed at her own thoughts. How the hell could she be so calm about it? Even humorous, for god's sake! She really wanted to live, didn't she?

Didn't she?

Oh, to hell with it. He was gone, who did she have left? Didn't seem like much to live for. Damn, that was the problem with having only one friend wasn't it? As soon as they go evil you're left with nothing. Nice job Lady, real nice.

"Look babe, I would have loved to have kept you around. I've been dying to see if you're as good to fuck as you are to look at, but you'd just fight me, cos it's your job isn't it? I just wanted to get one of my little problems out of the way, that's all."

Lady wanted so badly to kick him because that one actually hurt a hell of a lot more then the injuries he'd given her. Little problem? That's all she was, huh? Nothing more to him than a problem, and a little one at that…

_No, _her rational side said._ To the bastard who beat the life out of you. To the guy who is trying to pull your hair out. Only to the fucker who killed you. _

Yes… To that one, she was just a problem but not to _him. _Not to who he used to be.

And Lady smiled then because that was all she really needed to know…

Dante frowned all of a sudden, seeing her eyes close.

"Hey, you in there?" He gave her a little shake and she didn't respond. He listened closely for her breathing and then for her heartbeat. He didn't hear either.

He shrugged and released her, making her body drop unceremoniously back into the pool of blood with a little squelching sound.

"Dead already, huh? Kinda expected more from you." He murmured absently. Standing up straight, Dante looked disdainfully at what was now a body lying at his feet.

"Talk about disappointing. I was at least hoping for a kiss goodbye."

He smirked all of a sudden and stooped again; taking her chin in his hand and lifting her pale face up, Dante leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A little of her blood crept into his mouth and he marveled at just how sweet it tasted.

"See ya, Lady." He said, drawing back and standing up. Dante then left the room, grabbing his sword and slinging it over his shoulder as he passed it.

Outside, he took in a deep breath of the air. It smelt of smoke, blood and sin.

A malevolent grin stretched on his face.

"Yeah… I feel like a new man…" He said as he walked away from his humanity and into the world of his demon self.

* * *


End file.
